As electronic devices become smaller with low power consumption, high performance, and multi-functionality, semiconductor memory devices capable of storing information in these electronic devices (e.g., computers, portable communication devices, or the like) are increasingly in demand. Such semiconductor memory devices may use a resistance variable element that switches between different resistance states according to a voltage or current applied to such an element. Semiconductor memory devices include, for example, resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices, phase change random access memory (PRAM) devices, ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) devices, magneto-resistive random access memory (MRAM) devices, E-fuses, or the like.